Prayer
by Sonny-Lei
Summary: Tony didn't turn up to training. Steve goes to check on him. Steve's POV. 1 of 2. Look out for Dream  Tony's POV. R


Author: Sonny-Lei (that's me)

Who: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers

What comic? Lets go with an Avengers one, it doesn't have any particular home in a continuency, it just is...

Rating: No Porn here old chum, of course, you'll be lucky to find any plot either... It's PG really, some inuendo...

Summary: Steve comes looking for Tony after he hadn't turned up to an Avengers training session, as I've mentioned, the plot is a little sparse, I just started to write and felt I should burden the general world with it. This is Steve's view on it all.

Disclaimer: My beta is on holiday so this has not been read over yet... oh wait you mean the other type of disclaimer . Yeah, neither Captain America or Iron Man are mine, a girl can dream though can't she?

This is the 1 of 2. Dream & Prayer. Look out for Dream

----------------

Generally speaking, Steve wasn't one to panic.

Or be generally worrisome.

But there was just something about Tony that brought that out in him.

He had a vague feeling that it was because Tony was notorios for running himself into the ground.

In the beginning their relationship was built on their similarities.

Then they became comfortable enough to acknowledge one another's diferences.

Their differences, yeah, like the obvious one where Cap knew when to stop, when he was too injured to keep on going whereas Iron Man, he stubbronly refused to accept that he was only human.

That was why Steve was worried.

He knew he was probably over reacting by going over to his flat, and if it was anyone else, he probably would be. But this was Tony, and Tony needed someone to look out for him.

That's how he ended up in front of his door, yelling for a reluctant Tony to open up.

He shouldn't have missed a training session with the Avengers if he hand't wanted Steve to come round for a reason.

From inside he heard Tony curse. He frowned.

Even when drunk Tony never took this long to open the door.

Steve worry was growing.

Finally the door opened enough to admit him.

He breezed straight past the ragged looking Tony. He stopped just far enough to be polite, but he couldn't go any further, he was too wracked to be social. He just needed to see that he was fine.

Tony turned and watched him stop. His black hair was sticking at all angles. His eyes were focused and as far as Steve could tell, not riddled with bloodshot lines. His mouth was set firmly, his shoulders squared. He wasn't balancing at any odd angle to indicate pain in either of his legs. Inwardly, Steve felt his knees grow weak as relief flooded through him; he wasn't hurt.

Relief was quickly replaced by anger. If he wasn't hurt, who was he to make Steve worry?

"You can't just not turn up. One day our lives might count on you, but you won't be able to help, because you weren't there to train with us." Yeah, go on the offensive, that'll make him open up! Steve cursed himself and his slip. Bad start Rogers

Steve noted the change in Tony's demeanour, the sliver of confusion in his eyes. "Don't you think you're taking this a little too far? I mean, I didn't turn up to one training session!" Tony hated being made to feel stupid. Crap, this was not going as Steve had planned... Or maybe it would be going better if Steve had planned what to do.

"Taking it too far?!" Ok, so yeah, maybe he was, but had he been scared for a good reason? It was Tony. He was reason enough. "You don't come to a training session and you don't say anything to anyone! and I'm taking it too far? Being concerned that you might have overworked yourself again..." From the look on Tony's face, that one that told him that he thought Steve was just playing Over-Protective Nanny again, Steve realised he shouldn't have let so much slip.

"Well I hadn't, I just needed to take some extra rest." Tony was looking at the floor as though it had suddenly become the most interesting thing in the world. Steve narrowed his eyes. That was possibly the weakest excuse the billionaire had ever come up with and he was going to tell him so.

"We could've been teammates and I might've believed that, hell we could've just been friends for a few years and that might still hold up, but we're Steve and Tony and that lie will just not pass. So why don't we try again?" He moved closer to him, pushing aside his anger and just trying to be there.

Tony made a strangled noise.

Steve put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him, to make it easier to explain what had happened.

The familiar jolts of electricity that Steve felt everytime he was close to Tony ran up his arm. He used to be able to blame the armour. But then it had happened when Tony hadn't been anywhere near it and Steve couldn't deny it anymore. He knew his feelings for Tony were greater than the ones of friendship that he hid so effectively behind.

Suddenly Tony pulled away and stalked out of Steve's grasp. The blond frowned, that wasn't right. Tony had never, never balked when Steve had touched him. Something was wrong, it may not be physical, but something was wrong.

"Don't walk away from me, Tony." He tried to hide the pleading note. Tony needed him now and he couldn't think about his own need for the physical contact, but it was hard. In his anxiousness to hide his own weakness, his voice came out a little too stern. "If you're drinking again, I want to know, hell, I'm your friend, I deserve to know!" Whoa, now there was a leap, he hadn't smelt any alcohol on him, but it didn't mean that there hadn't been at some point. That was the last time Tony had pulled away from Steve, when he'd been drinking.

He stepped forward, trying to cover up what he'd said as he saw Tony's shoulders tense.

"How could you think that? After everything? I can't believe you would think that. Fuck Steve!" Steve tried to remember the last time that his friend's blues had looked that angry, that betrayed.

"Then what?" the blond demanded. He was getting tired of Tony's games, why could he just tell him what was wrong?

That was when the wierd look came over Tony's perfect face. A mixture of lust and anger that Cap had seen so many times in his mind.

Unconsciously, Cap bent his head a little lower, he could count each of Tony's long dark eyelashes, each freckle, he could...

Taste Tony, smell him, his strong arm holding his head and neck in place. Tony was an even better kisser than Steve had heard, than he had thought.

He prayed that it would never end.

That prayer went unanswered.

Tony broke it and looked up, his blue eyes black from lust that Steve hoped he wasn't dreaming of.

"You were going to walk out on me no matter what I did, I thought you might as well have all the facts." Was all the other man could say, Steve wanted to tell him that he would never leave him, never walk out, but he couldn't. At least, not yet. His own voice sounded strangled and forced, "I don't think my legs would carry me even if I wanted to leave."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Think I'll see you at training today?" Steve whispered sleepily to Tony.

"If this is the reaction I get for truenting, I think there's little chance." Was the only reply.

They lay in Tony's substantial bed, Cap's hand running over his friend's carefully sculpted abs while he thanked God, sure his prayer earlier had gone unfulfilled, but all the others Steve had ever wanted for the two of them had become very very very true. That's was all he could ask.

- - - - - - - -

Thanks for reading!

I'm a review whore, just don't tell my mum.


End file.
